1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for power reduction for LCD drivers using backplane charge sharing.
More particularly this invention relates to the use of switches between adjacent backplane drivers in order to transmit and reuse the discharged charge from one backplane's capacitance in order to charge the capacitance of an adjacent backplane.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display LCD panels are driven with backplane drivers. These drivers are precharged individually every cycle prior to the valid cycle of a given backplane. Similarly, these drivers are discharged individually every cycle after the given backplane is evaluated for display on the LCD panel. The power dissipated each cycle for each backplane and for each driver on the backplanes is substantial and wasteful.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,840 (Kwon) “Low Power Gate Driver Circuit for Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) Using Electric Charge Recycling Technique” describes a low power gate driver circuit for thin film transistor liquid crystal display using electric charge recycling technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,631 (Nanno, et al.) “Method for Driving Active Matrix LCD Using only Three Voltage Levels” discloses a method for driving an active matrix liquid crystal display using only three voltage levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,443 (Kanatani, et al.) “Drive Device for Driving a Matrix-type LCD Apparatus” discloses a drive device for driving a matrix-type liquid crystal display apparatus.